The Most Beautiful Eyes
by upejun
Summary: "Bagiku, kau, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah pemilik mata paling indah di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke tulus dari hatinya. Happy SHDL


**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus pelan menembus jendela tanpa celah dan melambaikan rambut seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menyisir rambutnya. Sepertinya percuma saja. Semakin disisir rambutnya malah semakin berantakan diterbangkan angin. Dia pun menyerah dengan meletakkan sisir di atas meja dan merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya saja. Ia melangkah kearah jendela untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang terkadang membawa helaian daun yang berguguran bersamanya.

Ia kemudian melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Karena kamarnya berada di lantai 2, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang turun dari dalam mobil itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sedang apa seorang pemuda yang paling banyak diminati gadis-gadis di sekolahnya itu datang kemari? Dia bahkan tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang tampaknya seumuran dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin saja mereka berdua adalah orang tua dari pemuda itu. Supir yang mengemudi mobil juga turun untuk mengambil sebuah koper dari dalam bagasi.

Saat masih berkutat dengan pikirannya akan kedatangan pemuda yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, dia mendengar ketukan sekali di pintu kamarnya yang kemudian dibuka.

"Hinata, Otou-san menyuruhmu turun," kata pemuda yang membuka pintu kamar.

"Iya, Neji-nii." Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu kemudian turun bersama kakak laki-lakinya ke bawah. Ke tempat dimana sekarang kedua orang tua mereka sedang berbincang dengan ketiga orang yang baru saja datang.

"Ayo kita bicara di dalam," ajak Hiashi, ayah Neji dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga sedang buru-buru. Kami kemari untuk mengantar Sasuke, seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya," jawab Fugaku, ayah dari pemuda bernama Sasuke.

Hiashi memandang Sasuke saat pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan menjaga Sasuke sampai hari kelulusannya," janji Hiashi.

"Terima kasih, Hiashi-kun. Sasuke bersikeras menyelesaikan SMA-nya disini. Jadi dia akan ikut kami tinggal di Amerika setelah sekolahnya selesai," jelas Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Semoga dia betah tinggal di rumah kami yang sederhana ini," kata Hitomi, ibu Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Obaa-san," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, dia bahkan sudah memanggilku Obaa-san," kata Hitomi.

Terdengar gurauan tawa sejenak di halaman rumah Hyuuga yang sederhana namun nyaman ini.

"Oh ya, dimana Itcahi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Dia sudah berangkat dari kemarin. Hari ini kami akan menyusulnya," jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Mikoto dan Fugaku membungkuk untuk kemudian berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Baik-baik, ya disini. Jangan lupa sering-sering hubungi Ibu," kata Mikoto sambil memeluk putra bungsunya.

Sasuke juga memeluk ayahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mobil yang telah dinaiki oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga jauh di belakang.

Sasuke mengangkat kopernya dan mengikuti Hiashi dan Hitomi masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, Neji dan Hinata menunggu tamu mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Mereka belum tahu mengapa Sasuke akan tinggal di rumah mereka untuk sementara.

"Silakan masuk, Sasuke-kun. Rumah kami memang tidak besar. Tapi Bibi harap kau akan merasa nyaman tinggal disini," tutur Hitomi saat mengajak Sasuke melihat ke dalam rumah.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Obaa-san," kata Sasuke ramah.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah anak-anak kami. Yang ini Neji. Sekarang dia sedang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan arsitektur," kata Hiashi saat memperkenalkan putra sulungnya.

"Apa kabar," ucap Neji.

"Yang ini Hinata. Kalian satu sekolah. Entah kalian saling mengenal atau tidak." Kini Hiashi mengenalkan putri bungsunya.

'Mana mungkin dia kenal aku,' pikir Hinata. "Apa kabar," ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kabar. Aku kenal dia," kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Baguslah. Paman harap kau tidak canggung tinggal disini. Bibi akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu."

"Mari, Bibi antar," ajak Hitomi.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Hitomi dan meninggalkan tiga orang Hyuuga lainnya di tengah ruang tamu dan naik ke lantai 2 tempat dimana kamar Sasuke berada.

"Dia siapa, Tou-san?" tanya Neji masih penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari teman kuliah Ayah. Kakaknya Itachi mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Harvard. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika sekeluarga. Tapi karena Sasuke ingin menyelesaikan semua urusan disini dulu baru pindah kesana, maka orang tuanya menitipkan dia untuk tinggal disini sementara bersama kita," jelas Hiashi.

Neji dan Hinata hanya ber-oh saja. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tahu dirinya. Seingatnya mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain. Bahkan sekedar bertegur sapa saja juga tidak pernah. Mungkin dia hanya segan pada orang tua Hinata sehingga dia merasa mengenal Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudian Hitomi turun dengan Sasuke yang masih mengikutinya di belakang.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bilang saja pada Bibi atau Hinata."

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas, kemudian menunduk. Dia naik ke kamarnya setelah merasa tidak ada urusan lagi. Hinata duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandangi daun-daun yang berguguran dan mengotori halaman rumah mereka. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Seseorang yang sangat dikenali di sekolah namun tak kau kenal sama sekali muncul di rumahmu dan akan tinggal bersamamu dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu singkat. Sasuke akan pindah setelah urusan di sekolah selesai setelah kelulusan. Dan itu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi tetap saja akan terasa canggung. Apalagi menurut isu yang beredar, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak cukup ramah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata gugup.

Dia berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan mulai mengambil alat tulis serta buku dari dalam laci meja di kamarnya. Sudah saatnya belajar sebelum waktu makan malam tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji sudah berangkat kuliah lebih dahulu sehingga Hinata harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Sudah lewat satu malam. Ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak banyak menuntut. Dia bahkan mencerminkan sikap anak yang baik.

Mereka berdua berangkat setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Hiashi dan Hitomi. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat dan menaiki bis yang pertama kali berhenti di depan mereka. Karena belum begitu kenal satu sama lain, mereka duduk di bangku yang berbeda. Mereka juga tidak saling menatap ataupun berbicara. Hinata hanya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari _i-Pod_ yang ia bawa. Tampak beberapa siswa sekolah lain juga naik bis yang sama dengan mereka.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, mereka juga berjalan berjauhan. Sasuke jalan lebih dulu di depan dengan Hinata yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada gosip karena mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama hari ini. Lagipula kelas mereka berbeda. Jadi tidak ada gunanya jika mereka berjalan bersama. Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya, dan Hinata juga masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan semenjak Sasuke pertama kali tinggal di rumah Hyuuga yang sederhana ini. Dia tampak jarang berinteraksi dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Dia lebih banyak diam di kamarnya, entah mengerjakan apa. Dia keluar hanya untuk makan, ke sekolah, dan minum susu di malam hari sebelum tidur.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia punya Neji sebagai teman mengobrol. Tapi dia tetap tidak pernah melakukannya. Terkadang Hinata membereskan buku-buku Sasuke yang berserakan saat dia tertidur karena kelelahan belajar. Tidak heran mengapa dia begitu jenius. Dia suka belajar sampai lupa waktu.

Hinata merasakan sakit di bagian sebelah kepalanya, migrain. Ia pun meninggalkan tumpukan buku yang seharusnya ia bereskan dan mengambil obat migrain yang tersedia di kotak obat. Belakangan ini Hinata semakin sering diserang migrain. Mungkin karena waktu belajarnya lebih lama dari biasanya. Jelas saja. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Maka dia harus belajar lebih giat supaya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Kalau sudah terlalu lama membaca rangkaian tulisan dan angka-angka di atas kertas, matanya juga sering terasa nyeri. Tidak jarang diikuti dengan warna matanya yang memerah. Dia sering merutuki nyeri yang dia rasakan itu. Karena dia tidak akan sanggup lagi melanjutkan belajarnya karena nyeri itu serasa ingin membunuhnya. Itu sebabnya obat migrain dan obat tetes mata tidak pernah absen berada di kotak obat.

Setelah menenggak satu tablet obat migrain, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearah dapur. Malam-malam begini dia sering merasa lapar dan memasak mie instan sendiri. Untuk yang satu ini dia tidak mau merepotkan Hinata dan ibunya. Ia bisa memasak mie instan itu sendiri.

Hinata heran. Bahkan di jarak yang sangat dekat begini, Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Selama sebulan ini tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya jika tidak penting. Entah karena merasa segan atau memang tidak tertarik untuk berbicara. Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikannya. Dan sakit kepala ini membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk mengerjakannya.

Sasuke mencuci semua peralatan yang sudah dia gunakan untuk memasak dan makan. Saatnya kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Jika dia ingin menuju kamarnya maka ia harus melewati kamar Hinata. Saat menuju kamarnya, dia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar Hinata. Awalnya Sasuke ingin mengacuhkannya. Tapi kalau dia ingat saat di dapur tadi, Hinata masih baik-baik saja. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar dan suara tangisan Hinata terdengar semakin jelas. Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tidak berniat untuk membangunkan yang lain.

Isakan Hinata berhenti sejenak. Dia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke yang selalu tampak datar. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau menangis. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-Aku tidak bisa m-mengerjakan soal Matematika," jawabnya dengan masih sedikit terisak.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa soal itu sebegitu buruknya sehingga mampu membuat Hinata yang tak bisa mengerjakannya menangis.

"Kepalaku s-sakit. Melihat soal-soal i-itu membuat kepalaku s-semakin sakit."

Sasuke akhirnya tahu kenapa Hinata begitu sedih.

"Mana soalnya? Biar aku bantu mengerjakan," tawar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan buku Matematika milik Hinata di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah lihat soalnya dan itu tidak terlalu sulit. Pertama-tama ubah f(x)-nya menjadi y," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata menuruti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan mulai menggoreskan penanya di atas buku tulisnya.

"Selanjutnya kalikan bilangan yang dibagi dengan y."

Hinata pun mengerjakan soal dengan bantuan Sasuke. Dan benar kata Sasuke, soal-soal itu sebenarnya tidak cukup sulit.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata setelah tugas Matematika telah selesai dikerjakan.

"Tidak masalah. Memang sudah seharusnya aku membantu." Sasuke kini benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya.

Hinata juga berniat menyusul Sasuke saat tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur. Bias cahaya lampu terlihat berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya, namun pandangannya malah tambah kabur.

"Mungkin aku terlalu ngantuk," gumamnya.

Dia berjalan perlahan supaya tidak tertabrak barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya. Akhirnya dirinya sampai juga di kamarnya dan langsung tidur begitu merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati hari-hari yang melelahkan dalam satu minggu, akhirnya hari Minggu tiba juga. Melepaskan semua kepenatan akan tugas-tugas yang melilit setiap harinya, hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk istirahat. Namun hari ini, keluarga Hyuuga berniat untuk bekerja sama membersihkan seluruh rumah dari halaman depan sampai halaman belakang. Dan disinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Di halaman depan rumah untuk memulai bersih-bersih di hari Minggu. Tidak ada pembagian tugas. Mereka melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Dari membersihkan, merawat tanaman, hingga melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang lain.

Hinata dan Hitomi merapikan tanaman-tanaman di pekarangan. Selain menyirami tanaman, mereka juga memangkas tanaman yang tampak hampir layu. Ini musim gugur, tentu saja tanaman ini harus dirawat secara intens atau akan mati. Beberapa tanaman yang sudah mati dipindahkan dan tanahnya dikumpulkan.

Neji dan Hiashi membersihkan pekarangan yang sudah kotor akibat daun-daun yang berguguran. Jika tidak dibersihkan, maka halaman ini akan dibanjiri oleh daun-daun kering yang gampang tersulut api.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk, Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanyanya pada keempat Hyuuga yang ada di halaman.

Mereka semua melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Neji menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan karet pada Sasuke. Yang artinya dia boleh ikut kegiatan bersih-bersih ini bersama mereka. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Hinata mengambil sebuah pot yang tanamannya sudah layu dan berniat untuk membawa tanah yang masih gembur itu ke halaman belakang untuk dikumpulkan. Siapa tahu saja tanah ini masih dapat digunakan saat mereka ingin menanam tanaman baru saat musim semi. Hinata pun berjalan kearah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu seraya memakai sarug tangan karet yang diberikan oleh Neji. Dia tahu ada Sasuke disitu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi kabur seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Samar-samar melihat Sasuke dan salah perhitungan, Hinata menabrak Sasuke dan menjatuhkan pot yang berisi tanah itu ke lantai.

BRUUKKK

"Ah, ya ampun!" pekik Hinata.

Anehnya setelah pot itu jatuh, penglihatannya kembali jelas, tidak kabur lagi.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku menyingkir sedikit dari pintu," ucap Sasuke yang kini sedang membantu Hinata mengumpulkan tanah dan memasukkannya ke dalam pot.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku yang sudah menabrakmu."

Bukannya membersihkan lantai dari tanah secepat mungkin, Sasuke malah mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangannya dan menatapnya lekat ke matanya. Kontan pipi Hinata merona melihat Sasuke yang menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sering menonton televisi dalam jarak dekat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Lalu kenapa matamu bisa merah begini." Kini Sasuke menatap Hinata heran.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku obati dulu," kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku yang mengumpulkan tanah-tanah ini ke pot," saran Sasuke.

Hinata pun beranjak ke dalam dan menghampiri kotak obat untuk mengambil obat tetes mata.

Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga waktu makan siang. Setelah makan siang mereka kembali bersih-bersih. Tidak terasa matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Itu artinya sudah saatnya berhenti dan mandi. Setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

Hinata memilih untuk tiduran di kamarnya setelah selesai mandi. Kepalanya kembali pusing. Matanya juga terasa begitu nyeri. Saat melihat cahaya pada lampu, rasanya seperti melihat pelangi. Semakin lama kejadian ini semakin sering. Apa dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah? Entahlah. Yang pasti saat nyeri itu datang, rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Bahkan untuk turun ke bawah saat waktu makan malam tiba.

"Hinata, ayo makan!" panggil Hitomi dari bawah.

Hinata mencoba bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidurnya. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Sasuke lewat di hadapannya. Sepertinya semua orang sudah berkumpul di bawah. Hinata harus segera bergabung juga dengan mereka. Pandangannya mulai kabur lagi. Rasanya dia ingin saja kembali ke kamar dan tidak ikut makan malam. Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin sakit karena melewatkan waktu makan. Hinata tetap memaksa dirinya untuk turun dan makan bersama yang lain.

Tepat saat menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Hinata kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Pandangannya memudar dan dunia terasa berputar saat tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin. Dia bisa mendengar suara pekikan ibunya yang memanggil namanya. Dia juga mendengar suara derapan kaki yang berlari menghampiri dirinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Saat tubuhnya diangkat, saat itu juga kesadarannya menghilang. Dia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri. Awalnya semua orang tidak begitu khawatir. Karena mereka yakin Hinata hanya terlalu lelah saja. Tapi saat tiba di rumah sakit mereka terkejut ketika melihat kedua mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba membengkak. Tak ayal Hiashi langsung meminta dokter yang menangani Hinata untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secara akurat pada matanya.

Sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan keluar, semuanya berada di kamar rawat Hinata, menunggu gadis itu sadar. Semuanya diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Bisa dilihat dari wajah mereka, semuanya memasang ekspresi cemas.

Seorang suster akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang berisi 5 pasien itu. Dia menghampiri ranjang Hinata dan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada semua orang yang sedang menunggui Hinata.

"Hasil pemeriksaan sudah keluar. Dokter meminta keluarga pasien untuk menemuinya di ruangannya. Mari saya antar," ajak suster itu.

Tidak hanya Hiashi, Hitomi dan Neji, Sasuke juga ikut bersama mereka. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat semua orang sedang keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Dia bingung kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian. Pasti ada sesuatu. Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan berniat untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi secara diam-diam.

Semuanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang diyakini Hinata sebagai ruangan dokter yang menanganinya. Dia berdiri tepat di samping pintu dan mengintip dari luar. Semuanya tampak mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter.

"Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh pada mata pasien, saya akhirnya menemukan penyakit yang selama ini diderita oleh pasien. Tampaknya ini sudah lama, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya." Dokter memulai penjelasannya mengenai kondisi Hinata.

Semuanya menahan nafas seakan takut Hinata menderita penyakit parah. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak khawatir saat ini. Hinata yang selama ini kelihatan baik-baik saja ternyata sedang menderita sebuah penyakit. Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengarnya.

"Pasien menderita Glaukoma akut," kata dokter memberitahu.

Apa itu? Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka semua tahu tentang penyakit itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang jenius juga tidak pernah mendengar tentang penyakit ini sebelumnya.

"Apa itu Glaukoma, dok?" Akhirnya pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Glaukoma adalah penyakit dimana tekanan darah pada mata meningkat. Saat itu terjadi, pasien akan merasakan nyeri pada matanya yang kemudian memerah. Pasien kemudian meneteskan obat mata agar merahnya menghilang. Tapi justru itu membuat penyakitnya semakin bertambah parah," jawab dokter itu.

Sasuke ingat saat dia melihat mata Hinata memerah secara tiba-tiba. Dia juga pernah mengeluhkan tentang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa pasien sering merasa migrain?" tanya dokter.

"Iya." Yang menjawab adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lain tidak begitu tahu.

"Bisa dipastikan itu adalah penyebabnya," jelas dokter.

"Lalu, seberapa parah penyakit ini, dok?" kini Hiashi yang bertanya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit karena tidak tahu penyakit yang diderita putrinya selama ini.

Dokter menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan semakin cemas menanti jawabannya.

"Cepat atau lambat, pasien akan buta."

Hinata membulatkan matanya yang masih terasa perih. Dia merasa lemas setelah mendengar jawaban dari dokter. Buta? Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua nyeri yang dia rasakan selama ini akan membuatnya buta.

"Dan biasanya, Glaukoma akut datang secara tiba-tiba dan membutakan penderitanya secara tiba-tiba juga," jelas dokter lagi.

Hitomi mulai menangis menahan perih di hatinya. Hiashi yang duduk di sampingnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana cara mengobatinya?" Kini Neji yang bertanya dengan tak kalah cemas dari yang lain.

Dokter menggeleng pelan, "Sampai saat ini belum ada obatnya. Yang ada hanya pencegahan. Tapi itu cuma berlaku untuk penderita Glaukoma kronis, bukan akut."

Hinata serasa ingin merosot di tempatnya. Tapi dia mencoba tabah dan kembali ke kamar rawatnya sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disini.

Semuanya juga kembali ke kamar rawat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter. Semuanya setuju untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Mereka akan menunggu saat yang tepat, saat Hinata sudah pulih. Malam sudah semakin larut. Mereka merundingkan siapa yang akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Aku saja," kata Sasuke. "Ojii-san, Obaa-san dan Neji-nii pulang saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji.

"Iya. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungi kalian," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan dan menghampiri Hinata saat semuanya sudah pulang. Dia duduk tepat di samping ranjang dan memandangi Hinata yang masih tidur. Tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengelus kantung mata Hinata yang membengkak. Dia juga memainkan jarinya di alis mata Hinata. Terkadang menyentuh kelopaknya.

"Sayang sekali," gumam Sasuke.

Dia mulai memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Hinata. Ini pasti berat untuknya. Masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami kebutaan.

Sayang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun menjelang saat Hinata dijemput dari rumah sakit. Dokter sudah membolehkannya pulang. Bengkak di matanya juga sudah mulai mengempis. Semuanya membantu Hinata masuk agar dia merasa nyaman setelah tiba di rumah. Hari ini Hinata hanya akan di rumah saja untuk istirahat. Neji pun melarang adik kesayangannya itu untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Jujur saat terbangun di pagi hari, Hinata kaget ketika melihat Sasuke yang menunggunya bangun. Ternyata dia tidak tidur semalaman untuk menunggu Hinata. Terang saja Hinata bingung. Kenapa Sasuke mau mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Hinata? Kenapa bukan Neji yang menjaganya?

Hinata ingin sekali menanyakannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kembali datar, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Hinata tidak protes saat ayahnya melarangnya ke sekolah selama seminggu. Ini membuat semua orang heran. Seharusnya Hinata bertanya kenapa dia tidak boleh ke sekolah selama itu. Tapi dia menurutinya dengan patuh.

Selama di rumah saja, Hinata juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat ingin mengerjakan sesuatu, ibunya akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Yang ini juga dituruti Hinata begitu saja tanpa banyak bertanya.

Pada suatu malam, Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang masih terang walau sudah tengah malam. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tidur di ranjangnya dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Hinata mengambil selimut dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia bisa masuk angin jika tidur tanpa selimut seperti itu.

Hinata kemudian mengumpulkan satu-persatu buku milik Sasuke dan merapikannya. Dia melihat judul pada sampul buku-buku tersebut. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke tidak mempelajari pelajaran sekolah. Dia membaca buku-buku mengenai kesehatan mata. Entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkan buku-buku ini. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sudah terbuai mimpi. Kenapa dia mempelajari semua ini? Hinata hanya mengacuhkannya dan keluar setelah merapikan semua buku.

Sebelum keluar, ia mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke agar pemuda itu bisa tertidur lelap hingga pagi menjelang.

"Oyasumi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu beristirahat di rumah, akhirnya Hinata diizinkan kembali sekolah oleh ayahnya. Hiashi bersyukur ada Sasuke yang satu sekolah dengan putrinya. Sehingga dia bisa mempercayakan Hinata berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke tanpa perlu khawatir.

Walau Hinata sudah tahu bahwa dia sakit, tapi perubahan sikap Sasuke tetap membuatnya bingung. Sasuke terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Di bis, mereka juga duduk bersebelahan. Saat sampai di sekolah pun mereka jalan bersama. Tentu saja semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke jalan bersama seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah Hinata. Seseorang yang mereka tahu tidak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan semua tatapan heran siswa lain dan mengantarkan Hinata ke kelasnya. Dia juga mengatakan akan menjemput Hinata ke kelasnya setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka juga akan pulang bersama. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah beberapa kali pergi dan pulang bersama, Hinata jadi lebih mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke juga sering mengajaknya mengobrol. Perubahan yang sangat drastis. Mungkin Sasuke hanya kasihan padanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

Suasana di antara mereka kini sudah mencair, tidak canggung seperti dulu. Tidak jarang Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Hinata juga sering membuatkan susu yang memang sering diminum Sasuke di malam hari. Begitu juga dengan malam ini. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya sambil membawa segelas susu hangat.

"Masih belajar?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku untuk menatap Hinata dan memberikan senyum. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Kenapa membaca buku-buku tentang kesehatan? Kau ingin jadi dokter seperti Itachi-nii, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang membalik-balik lembar buku. Kini dia duduk menghadap Hinata yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku ingin menjadi dokter juga. Walau awalnya aku ingin jadi pengacara saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tertarik dengan sesuatu. Aku ingin jadi dokter mata."

Hinata merasa terenyuh saat Sasuke mengatakan cita-citanya. Dokter mata. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa dokter mata?"

"Karena aku tertarik dengan mata. Setiap orang ternyata memiliki warna mata yag berbeda-beda. Contohnya kita berdua. Kau juga berbeda dengan yang lainnya," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya sekeluarga warna mata kami sama semua."

"Tidak," sela Sasuke. Dia menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau warna matamu itu berbeda sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san dan Neji-nii memiliki bola mata berwarna abu-abu pucat. Sedangkan bola matamu berwarna ungu pucat, ah tidak, lavender. Ya, warna lavender," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan di mata Sasuke yang selalu tampak dingin. Benar dugaan Hinata selama ini. Sasuke memiliki kehangatan di balik pribadinya yang dingin.

"Bagiku, kau, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah pemilik mata paling indah di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke tulus dari hatinya.

Pipi Hinata memanas mendengarkan pengakuan Sasuke. Belum pernah ada pemuda yang memujinya seperti ini. Dan Hinata yakin Sasuke tidak berbohong akan ucapannya.

"Harusnya aku katakan ini dari awal. Saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumah ini di musim gugur. Tapi aku merasakan kau membawa musim semi dalam hatiku."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang merona mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Jika aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi…"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

"…aku akan menyimpan potret wajahmu dalam hatiku…"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sangat erat, seakan takut kehilangan. Sasuke membiarkan susu hangat di atas mejanya mendingin. Dia masih ingin di posisi ini lebih lama lagi. Memeluk Hinata untuk mengurangi kecemasan dalam hatinya.

Hinata akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya, merenung. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Jika Hinata bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa?

Seharusnya dia katakan semuanya, bukan hanya diam dan memeluk Hinata. _Baka_!

Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama. Dia tertarik dengan gadis yang tidak tertarik padanya. Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun mencari perhatiannya. Dia adalah gadis pemalu yang sangat manis. Saat Sasuke menangkap tatapan Hinata padanya, hatinya serasa meleleh. Mata itu cantik sekali. Selalu membuat Sasuke terpukau melihatnya.

Dia juga merasa senang ketika orang tuanya menitipkannya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Itu artinya dia bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya tanpa penolakan sediktpun. Namun salahnya, dia tidak pernah berani untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. Bahkan untuk saling bertanya kabar saja tak mampu ia lakukan.

Sasuke menyesalinya sekarang. Hari kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi. Dia bahkan belum meninggalkan kesan yang patut dikenang untuk Hinata. Dan kini saat mata Hinata terancam buta, ia bertekad untuk melakukan apa saja agar bisa menyembuhkan Hinata. Ia rela memutar haluan cita-citanya yang awalnya pengacara menjadi seorang dokter mata. Dia harus bisa menyembuhkan Hinata. Demi cintanya pada Hinata, Sasuke bersumpah.

Keduanya kini sedang bermain dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hati. Sangat sakit, tapi juga indah. Kenapa semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berniat untuk sarapan bersama yang lain saat dia mendengar Hiashi, Hitomi dan Neji sedang mengobrol.

"Kita harus mulai mencari cara untuk memberitahu Hinata tentang keadaannya," kata Hiashi.

"Kurasa lebih baik jika kita menunggu hingga Hinata menyelesaikan ujian nasionalnya dulu," saran Neji.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu," sela Sasuke. Semuanya kini sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Hinata sudah tahu semuanya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, tugas kita adalah menjaga Hinata baik-baik. Jangan pernah membiarkannya sedih," tutur Hitomi.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata menguping pembicaraan keluarganya. Jika semuanya tidak ingin melihat Hinata sedih, maka Hinata juga harus bertindak seperti tidak ada kejadian. Karena Hinata juga tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya bersedih.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke dan Hinata berangkat ke sekolah sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Saat pulang pun mereka bersama-sama juga. Meski Sasuke sering mengingatkan Hinata agar memberitahunya jika dia merasakan sakit, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakannya. Dia memendam rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dia menyendiri di kamar mandi saat nyeri itu menerjang. Berbotol-botol obat telah habis ia konsumsi. Benar kata dokter, obat-obatan itu hanya mampu mencegah, bukan untuk mengobati.

Hari ini Hinata ada janji _check up_ dengan dokter. Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Lagi, beberapa botol obat ia terima dan harus dikonsumsi sesuai dengan aturan dari dokter. Kadang Hinata berpikir untuk apa ia menelan obat-obat ini kalau pada akhirnya dia akan kehilangan penglihatannya juga? Namun jika mengingat janji Sasuke padanya, Hinata kembali bersemangat membuka botol obat itu dan menenggak isinya satu-persatu.

Mereka turun dari bis dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Daun-daun semakin banyak berguguran dan diterbangkan angin kesana kemari. Sepucuk daun mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu," pinta Sasuke sambil menggenggam lengan Hinata untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata diam saja saat Sasuke menyingkirkan sehelai daun dari kepalanya. Rona merah sempat menguasai pipinya yang semakin hari semakin tampak pucat. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya tampak seperti itu. Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hinata. Dia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku mohon, bersabarlah menungguku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa terus memandangku. Hanya aku."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi orang yang begitu egois. Dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan alasan mengapa Hinata hanya boleh memandang dirinya. Seperti malam itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak diam saja. Dia juga menyusul Hinata. Namun dia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata saat tanpa sadar dirinya menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Hinata sengaja melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan terus berjalan karena dia tidak ingin terlihat sedih di mata Sasuke. Dia mencoba menahan isak tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Mungkin dia tampak kejam. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin tampak lemah di depan Sasuke. Biarlah dia memendam ini semua sendirian. Rasa sakit, perih, terluka, hanya dia yang merasakan.

Sejak saat itu, mereka jarang terlibat pembicaraan seperti biasa. Mereka selalu bersama, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya hari kelulusan tiba, mereka menyadari inilah akhir dari segalanya.

Sasuke telah selesai berfoto dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan selama masa sekolah mereka. Kini giliran kelas Hinata yang mengambil foto. Semua orang kaget dan heran saat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Hinata juga sempat kaget, namun dia memakluminya. Mungkin Sasuke ingin membuat kenangan dengan dirinya. Tepat sebelum foto diambil, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tersenyum di depan kamera. Setelah itu, dia merasakan pegangan Hinata pada tangannya melemas dan Sasuke melihat kejadian yang begitu memilukan. Hinata kembali pingsan tepat di depan matanya.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia terbangun di kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia tidak bisa melihat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang kini telah berubah hangat. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia lihat. Pandangannya gelap, sama seperti saat ia memejamkan mata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Dia bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang coba menenangkannya. Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Dia masih ingin menunggu Sasuke menepati janjinya. Kenapa, kenapa dia harus kehilangan penglihatannya secepat ini?

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya saat Hinata tertidur karena kelelahan akibat menangis. Ingin sekali rasanya saat itu ia yang memberikan pelukan untuk Hinata. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa lemah saat ingin menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Sedang apa disini? Seharusnya kau beristirahat. Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Penglihatanku sudah kembali," jawab Hinata tenang. Seakan dia tidak mengalami apapun barusan.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Hinata membalas pelukannya. Cukup lama, sampai Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata. Semoga besok Hinata baik-baik saja. Itu doanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat seminggu saat Hinata sempat kehilangan penglihatannya, Hinata terbangun di suatu pagi dan mendapati Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menemukan barang-barang Sasuke. Dia mencari ke seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu orang pun di rumah. Mungkin Hiashi, Hitomi dan Neji sedang mengantar Sasuke ke bandara untuk menuju ke Amerika tempat keluarganya berada. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka ke bandara untuk menemui Sasuke. Beraninya dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pikir Hinata.

Hinata berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Kejadian itu terulang lagi. Pandangan Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi kabur dan dia tidak bisa melihat susunan anak tangga yang sedang ditapakinya. Hingga akhirnya dia terpeleset dan tersungkur di lantai. Semua yang ia lihat semakin kabur. Kabur, kabur, dan berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jendela tertutup saat angin bertiup kencang dan membawa daun-daun kering masuk ke dalam rumah. Hari juga sudah menjelang petang. Tidak masalah jika menutup jendela sekarang.

Seorang wanita muda berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali meraba barang-barang di sekitarnya. Dia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengompres matanya yang terasa perih. Kompres itu ternyata mampu mengurangi rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

Dia mendengar suara gesekan sandal di lantai yang mendekat kearahnya. Dia kemudian mendengar suara deritan kursi yang sedikit ditarik sebelum diduduki.

"Ada surat untukmu, Hinata," kata orang itu.

"Dari siapa, Tenten-nee?" tanya Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten membaca nama pengirim yang tertera di amplop surat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membacanya?" sesal Hinata yang memang sudah 8 tahun kehilangan penglihatannya. Mengapa ada orang yang mengirimkan surat untuk orang buta?

"Biar aku yang bacakan, ya," tawar Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum, "Baiklah."

"Hai Hinata,

Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja karena kau tidak perlu melihat betapa kejamnya dunia ini berlangsung. Meskipun begitu aku ikut sedih bersamamu. Karena kau tak mampu lagi melihat indahnya matahari terbenam dan kerlap-kerlip bintang di angkasa.

Tapi intinya bukan itu. Semenjak aku pergi, pasti ada banyak sekali hal yang kau alami. Kadang aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tidak pernah mau menyatakan perasaanku. Aku hanya berani egois tanpa memberi alasan di baliknya. Itu mungkin saja membuatmu membenciku, atau bahkan merindukanku.

Aku juga tampak jahat dengan mengirimkan surat ini padamu. Jelas-jelas aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa membacanya. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras mengirimkannya. Kalau kau ingin marah padaku, marahlah. Jika ingin membenciku, maka bencilah diriku ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memarahimu kembali atau balas membencimu. Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka sepertiku.

Lewat surat ini aku ingin mengucapkan setulus-tulusnya dari hatiku. Dua frasa yang selalu sulit untuk keluar dari bibirku.

Maaf….

Aku mencintaimu.

U. Sasuke"

Hinata mendengarkan isi surat itu dengan seksama. Surat ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyatakannya secara langsung dulu. Masa bodoh! Karena saat seseorang menyapa dari luar sana, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya dia pendam untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti biasa.

"Tadaima."

Hinata tersenyum. Tanpa harus melihat siapa yang datang karena dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya, dengan mendengar suaranya saja Hinata bisa tahu siapa yang pulang.

"Okaeri," balasnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku sudah bisa pulang. Aku harus membuatkan makan malam untuk Neji-kun," kata Tenten.

Tenten beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah adik iparnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata, Tenten-nee," sapa Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan Tenten.

"Tentu saja." Tenten pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke yang mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam untuk menemui istri tercintanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan," ucapnya.

Tidak ada bunga ataupun perhiasan yang ia berikan. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata. Lagipula Hinata sudah mendapatkan kejutannya. Baginya itu saja sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih. Kapan kau membuat surat itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat aku pergi dari rumahmu dan menuju Amerika. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengirimkannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah hari ini, bisakah kau berhenti ke laboratorium? Kita buka praktek saja di rumah. Jadi kau bisa terus menemaniku," pinta Hinata.

"Lalu matamu?" tanya Sasuke tak setuju. Ya. Sasuke sudah menjadi dokter mata sekarang. Sama seperti impiannya dulu.

"Sudah lima tahun, dan aku masih seperti ini. Kita hentikan saja. Asalkan bersama dirimu, tidak bisa melihat pun tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke merangkul Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Baiklah. Kini aku akan mengubah janjiku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, akan menjadi mata untuk istriku, Uchiha Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya. Itu lebih baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::fin::**

**. **

**.**

**Happy SHDL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


End file.
